Extra Chapters
by Party-In-France's-Pants
Summary: A collection of one-chapter stories that go with my other story The Battle for Galaxy Hills.
1. Meet the Villains

Extra Chapters is a collection of one chapter stories that take place after a certain chapter from my story The Battle for Galaxy Hills. They'll either just be something that further explains what happened in the last chapter or just be a little extra scene that goes with that chapter.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Chapter 1: Meet the Villains

In a stone castle, or so it appeared to be to anyone on the outside, surrounded by all the dust the ground gave off thanks to the constantly working robots and drones that almost never stopped moving across it, there was a room specifically made for meetings. These meetings would be held whenever Crates found it necessary, or maybe he just wanted to see how the trio was doing so far.

"I think you'll see it my way once they actually make some kind of progression, Richey."

"Well, we won't know about that for a little while, right?"

Edward, a rich ten-year-old boy with short black hair and the cruelty of a child who wore lavish, obviously expensive suits with a flamboyant top hat, stood firm on his beliefs about the group. Of course, Crates the ring leader, saw that coming from a stubborn child who had all the money and the world, but a pair of strangely absent parents. Crates never questioned their whereabouts unless the child was truly getting on his nerves. This always invoked the same reaction on the careless boy. He'd choke up and run away in tears.

"Would you two actually get something done and stop disagreeing with each each other like teenaged girls?!" Thunderella's thunderous voice boomed, startling Edward.

She appeared at the door to the meeting room, her gloved hands on the utility belt that hung off her waist. A less than pleased expression was on her masked face. She rolled her eyes at the two males, but such a thing was hard to see, considering the fact that her irises weren't visible in her current hero state. The eighteen-year-old turned her nose in the air and pushed back her long brown, wavy locks. She walked past them and sat at a chair at the oval table. Her legs were crossed as always, one of her brown high heeled boots lightly kicked the table.

Copy Kitten was next to arrive. Unlike Thunderella who was in her purple suit with the red plaid skirt, she wasn't in her own red spandex suit. Instead, she opted to wear more casual clothes, such as a short red, leather jacket, white tank top with cat paw-prints at the bottom, ripped blue jeans, and red high heels. She walked in carelessly, red tail waving back and forth as she took a seat next to "school girl" Thunderella. The two went dove straight into a conversation about something Crates couldn't care at all about. Edward snickered.

"Girls are such strange creatures~" He said dreamily.

Crates gave the young boy an odd look before turning away from him and leaving him to his babysitters- Thunderella and Copy Kitten. Crates' small legs carried him over to a computer where a short and stout man sat. He was busy typing away, nimble fingers pressing keys and never looking down at the large keyboard beneath him.

"Rogers."

The red-skinned Satan-esque beast simply calling his name was enough to scare him. The man clenched his shirt and looked up at Crates with trembling pupils.

"Good afternoon, Lord Crates!" Rogers said without the hint of a stutter but at an unusually high voice which cracked mid-sentence.

Crates was not the type to offer polite salutations. "Those wretched, _fools_... Where are they?"

Rogers pressed a key that pulled up a video. It showed a very shaky, yet clear picture of what was going on.

A camera which was placed inside the map the party of three had received was tumbling down a cliff. Every few seconds, a glimpse of the griffin would be shown doing the same thing. Crates laughed at the situation and nudged Rogers as though he wanted him to laugh, too. Rogers, nervous at first, chuckled but soon began to laugh. Crates immediately stopped and hit his one out of a million assistants on the head. Rogers rubbed the bruised spot on his bald head.

"What's so funny, boss?"

Blair, the large nosed, slow witted villain who had the power of basically being loud and strength with the help of abnormally large fists, stood behind Crates. His tongue hung out of his mouth as usual, dripping saliva onto the floor. Crates turned to face the dimwit and patted his hairless head. Blair reacted to the simple pat as though he were a dog. This humored Rogers.

"Hey, boss! Boss! You'll nevuh guess what I did!" Blair bounced around like a small child.

"Used the bathroom and didn't miss?" Copy Kitten asked sarcastically. The feline woman giggled at her own joke.

"What did you do, Blair?" Crates asked him.

Alvarez stepped into the room, making sure his entrance was known and seen by the few people on the room. His metal heels clicked across the floor and bounced off the walls, creating an echo. With every step he took, Crates could feel his eyebrows lower and his eye twitch.

"I can answer that!" The black and neon blue clad villain exclaimed. He held his hand forward. An oddly shaped piece of fabric was in his fist. "That _monster _ate my precious fabric for a new suit upgrade I was planning on giving myself!"

Blair burped and a piece of said fabric flew out of his mouth and landed on the floor. "Sowweh~"

Alvarez glared at him. "You are a complete nuisance!"

As time-wasting arguing ensued, Thunderella placed the palm of her hand against her face. "If this keeps up, we'll never get what we wanted..."

Crates slammed one of his gigantic fists down in front of Alvarez. "_**Silence**_!"

Edward held on tight to Copy Kitten as he shook out of fear. Blair snatched the remaining fabric with his frog-like tongue and swallowed it. Alvarez was reaching his boiling point until Crates picked him up using his long, black nails that were sharpened to a point. He brought the tanned, black haired man to his enraged face and snorted like a dragon. Alvarez quickly got the signal that he was becoming irritated with him. Even though he enjoyed angering the other, there were times when Crates could be truly scary.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Most Extra Chapters will be this length or shorter. This one focused on the main six villains. Even though Diva and Damien are a part of the main six, becoming eight, they will have their own chapter called _Savaje Twins_.


	2. Dream in Neon Waters

This goes after chapter 4. While typing this, I was listening to a violin song. I don't know the actual name of the song, but I know that the video I found it in is titled "sad violin 22." I found it on YouTube, and there is a picture which inspired me to include the setting ,which is based off the picture, at the end. I also don't know if the picture is just a real picture that was edited or something or another...

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Chapter 2: Dream in Neon Waters

Tobias woke up on a rock in an unfamiliar part of the ocean. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. The only thing he could make out with such little clarity was the seaweed that danced around. He slowly rose with a groan. The boy could absolutely nothing for miles. He unsure if it was because of slightly blurred vision or because there was really nothing there. The water all around him was murky, creating a certain amount of darkness which still let some light pass through. Tobias held onto his head as it throbbed painfully.

"How did I get here?" He said to himself.

With no other choices, Tobias swam away. He thought that he'd the answer if he searched for it instead waiting for it to come to him... whatever _it_ might be.

His head had managed to stop throbbing after a hour or so had passed, but the pain didn't stay away for long. The merboy halted. He grabbed his head again, nails digging into his scalp. Tobias clinched his jaw and eyes shut. There was an awful screech ringing in his head. It had only managed to become louder and much easier to identify. There was nothing around him that could have been the source of the ear splitting music.

"Ughhh! Make it stop!" Tobias yelled.

Despite the immense amount of pain he had experienced, he still moved onwards. Oh how he wanted to go back to the rock and curl himself into a ball to try and rid himself of his headache.

Just when his eyes were about to close, he noticed something behind a bolder. That little bit of something caught his attention enough to where it made him open his eyes wide. He quickly moved towards it.

"Hey come back!" He exclaimed as it moved away to reveal that it was actually very long neon blue-green hair that had am unusual glow to it.

The owner of the hair also had a tail like a mermaid. The bottom half of the tail had the same color and glow as her hair. Her multitude of fins also had an odd glow to them. The fins on her hips and back of her head didn't have it, though to Tobias, those specific fins reminded him of butterfly wings.

Said woman was already moving away from him. Tobias followed her. With the way her body lit up, it would be too easy to. So he thought...

"Wait! Come back! I just wanna know who you are!"

The mermaid swam surprisingly fast and moved effortlessly through the unclear water. She moved in ridiculous patterns that Tobias thought were made to get him off her trail. With every swish of her large tail fin, a cloud of bubbles would be created that would hit his eyes, but only taking his ability to see for a few seconds. There was only one goal on his mind, and there was nothing that would stop him.

"Maybe she knows why I'm here."

Tobias was mere feet from her. From the distance he was away from her, he could see the other half of her tail and the rest of her body was blue-gray. As if she could feel Tobias's presence coming closer, her tail pushed her forward to move even faster.

"Oh, like you weren't being a speed demon already! Slow down! Please...!"

The woman came to a sudden stop. Tobias didn't take this moment to catch his breath, instead, he opted to question her about what was going on.

"Hey! Who are you? Why am I here? What's going on?! Why is this happening...?!"

The mermaid turned around and Tobias's eyes widened. There was no way on Earth he could describe the scene placed before him. The woman he had followed wanted him to go there.

The mermaid showed him her face. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, the markings on her face, and the patterns going across her chest and arms that resembled bolts of electricity. Her eyes had no pupils. They were one solid color that would glow, and she never blinked. She had lips that were just the same as many of her other features. Her arms were covered in dark blue-gray tattoos that were symmetrical on either side. There was nothing covering her naked chest. No jewelery either. On the sides of her abdomen, were three gills on each side. Like Tobias, she had webbing in between her fingers.

Behind her, there was a massive gathering of storm clouds that rolled through a dark blue sky. He could see the silhouette of some kind of structure where the only source of light was located. She was positioned like the silhouette- in the center of everything. Bolts of thunder and strikes of lightning reached down often, but he couldn't hear anything. Underneath them both, was shallow muddy water. Tobias turned around, it didn't feel like he was in the same place anymore. All the seaweed and murky water from earlier no longer existed. Was he even in the same ocean? The screeching had long since left his head alone. His headache had also worn off.

She held out her hand slowly, wanting him to grab. He blinked once, looking at her webbed hand, confused. He bit his bottom lip and hesitantly reached out his own hand. Before their hands could make contact, everything flashed a blinding white.

"Why did you bring me here...?"

Tobias jerked awake. He had fallen asleep while watching over Kyle.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~


	3. Savaje Twins

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Chapter 3: Savaje Twins

They had the same colored hair- a golden yellow, that shined like the sun; even though their intentions were nothing like the warming rays of sunshine. Their eyes were of the same color- bright pools of beautiful blue that made anyone think of the sky that gives you freedom, or the ocean that drowns you. Their skin was a fair shade of apricot without a blemish or pimple in sight; a harsh comparison to their dark pasts. The biological appearances of the twins were indeed in sync.

Diva, the spoiled brat, was clearly obsessed with the color purple. The ribbons that tied her shimmering blonde, curled pigtails, and the dress that was covered in ribbons and lace showed that quite well. Diva also obsessed over shoes. Not just any kind though. The kind of footwear that would be guaranteed to make everyone stop and stare, and also the kind that would make the one who bought her fit-for-royalty-footwear become broke in no time. She believed that since purple is the color of royalty, and at least eighty-five percent of her outfit was purple, she should have shoes that matched. Diva looked down at her brand new pair of black high heels that cost around two-thousand dollars. She smiled to herself as she clicked the heels together.

Damien was also fond of purple, but not as much as his sister. The fabric that was tied under the collar of his pressed dress shirt was a medium purple while his lavender, long-sleeved tail coat had medium purple pinstripes. His vest, pants, and boots were plain black. There was nothing to add to his hair that was perfectly combed and parted to the right with a few strands hanging free. He did not love expensive items that would just end up proving themselves as being completely useless to him. Damien believed he could do just fine with average items that were affordable for most people. He ran a hand over a collection of books neatly stacked on his oak desk.

That was only one of the divides between the twins. Everyone had always assumed that since they were twins, they would be more than willing to do everything exactly alike. Their personalities were a far cry from being similar as well.

Diva acted just as her name details. She absolutely despised it when someone refused to do as she told or give her whatever her heart desired. The fifteen-year-old couldn't stomach the idea of people betraying her or trying to steal her many fabulous possessions. It did amuse her when someone was jealous of her though. She would always bask in the glory of being envied. And oh how she loved to run her mouth about how ridiculous gossip was and how it was for little immature girls who were petty and had nothing else better to do than talk about others. In fact, she loved to run her mouth about anything.

Damien was almost the complete opposite of Diva. It was not hard to find him anywhere with his face deep in a book. He adored education and taught himself almost everything he knows. His scholarly attitude was often overlooked or shoved in the faces of others he believes to be below him. Damien was far too hard to enrage. He never showed any feelings of rage towards anyone or anything. He was also unbelievably quiet. When around his sister, it was not rare that he would let her do all the talking.

Anyone who knew the twins well enough to speak about them and actually have the correct information about the two would often compare Damien to Diva.

Damien left his room, locking the door to make sure no drones that his father had created would wander in and destroy his precious library. He walked down the hall to the balcony that overlooked the planet his father, Crates, had taken over. As his boots made heavy steps across the marble floor, he could hear the sounds of muttering and whispering coming from the servants that worked for Crates. Diva slammed the door to her room open. Damien was too use to this kind of behavior from her to give any reaction. She walked alongside her brother, leaving her door wide open. Damien looked over his shoulder at the servants, giving them a cold glare.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

There is a reason why this is short and looks incomplete :|

Even though I don't believe I've actually included this in Chapter 3 of the story, Damien and Diva's last name is Savaje. There is supposed to be an accent mark over the e, but I don't know how to do that with Open Office.


	4. A Night of Thoughts

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

4: A Night of Thoughts

Kyle lay on his left side, awkwardly glaring at Tobias who had his attention fixed on the ceiling. As much as he would have liked being on his back, that position would have made the whole situation even more uncomfortable. The small room only had one bed, a nightstand, and a lamp. There was nothing nice about the room in Kyle's own opinion.

"Hey, Kyle." Tobias had turned on to his side in order to face him.

"What?" Kyle grumbled and averted his eyes.

Tobias placed his his folded hands in between his legs, making him look innocent and shy. "Have you been thinking about Koirai and what she said?"

Kyle would have loved to play dumb, but he knew he couldn't. "So what if my mind lingered to the subject...?"

A broad smile brightened his features. "So you have! Why do you think she called me a name like _Worst Hero_?! I mean, doesn't that sound a little mean to you?"

Despite the fact that a cruel, sarcastic joke had formed in his head, the wizard held it in. "How should I know? She did mention something about a prophecy."

"Oh, yeah. Wow."

Kyle's returned back to looking at Tobias. "What?"

"There's a prophecy about us on another planet in another galaxy we didn't even know existed! That's incredible! I always knew that somewhere in some place I had adoring fans..." Tobias smiled to himself, most likely imagining a crowd of people cheering his name while they built a statue in his honor.

"What _adoring fans_?! We only met Koirai and those weird things in the lobby." Kyle's voice became a whisper in case the walls were thin enough for someone to hear through. "The only one who _recognized_ us was Koirai! Your ego is too easy to inflate..."

"But she- She- Uhhh..." Tobias was at a sudden lost for words. He decided to change the subject. "How did you get out of your house and find Yo so quickly?"

The English boy almost didn't know what he was talking about. His eyebrows raised in unison when he finally figured it out. "I'm always on the top floor of the apartment so I had an easier chance to escape. I went to the roof where my griffin was surprisingly waiting for me and got on. While I surveyed what was going on in that colorful town, I discovered Yo atop a building waiting to be rescued. Then, we saw _you_."

Tobias used this information to add more pieces to his puzzle. "I wonder why that weird horned, eyeless guy took Chum Chum. I've never seen him before! Why didn't he tell us his name? Where do you think he's from? I guess when you're a hero like me, you attract all sorts of dangerous attention~"

Kyle mentally breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the other boy didn't really expect him to answer anymore of his questions. "Oh, you attract attention to yourself alright."

It was hard to somehow manage to not see Fanboy when he was wearing his bright, neon green leotard and purple cape- not to mention the underwear he wore on the outside- but now he was almost an entirely different person without it. Truthfully, Kyle thought he looked better, still goofy and hard to take seriously, but he was presentable at best. The most shocking part was being able to see what had been hiding under the purple mask for so long. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to be underneath it though.

"Hey!"

Kyle was only a few more slow breaths away from falling asleep. His eyelids were covering most of his eyes, leaving only two small slits, but when Tobias randomly shouted, he jolted awake and sat up all at the same time. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I just remembered everyone else from Galaxy Hills! Lenny, Oz, Oz's scary mom, her equally scary pet goat, Manarctica, everyone in our class, even Boog..." Tobias listed each name with a gradually saddening expression. "Where is everyone? Where could they possibly be? WHERE?!"

Kyle covered his ears and shook his head. He let himself fall back onto the bed, causing the mattress to bounce up slightly. "Its good to know how well you think about others. Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"I bent my leg! I wish this stupid thing would heal faster."

"Its okay, Kyle! We're on a planet with highly advanced equipment!"

"You're an idiot... Don't talk to me for the rest of the night." Kyle slowly closed his eyes and continued muttering.

"But what am I supposed to do while you sleep?"

It was too late, Kyle had already fallen asleep. His brain was in desperate need of rest. Tobias watched the way Kyle's nose twitched, making him think of adorable, fluffy white rabbits. Kyle's chest rose and lowered with each breath he took. The air that passed through his teeth and braces created a gentle whistling sound. Tobias shrugged his shoulders and decided that he should just go to sleep since there was nothing else to do.

Kyle had only been asleep for at least a hour or two before he woke up, sensing something was wrong. He felt all around him, in search of a very important item.

"Admiral Fluffington...? Oh, no!" Kyle harshly whispered to himself. "He probably melted in that darn lava! I can't believe I actually went to sleep without him though! Now, how will I continue to sleep?!"

Kyle's eyes locked onto Tobias. He made an audible gulp and shook his head free of the idea. "You're not desperate, Kyle..."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

I was trying to do a style that would be mostly dialogue, but I'm not used to doing that.

For some reason I feel like I have to end every chapter and story with an author's note. Even if there's almost nothing to say :U


	5. Making New Friends

I don't know if I've said this already, but I've drawn pictures of some of the characters that appear in this story. I'm sorry if I'm repeating myself.

After this, I'm doing the last chapter of _Cherry Knots_ so that can be over and done with.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Chapter 5: Making New Friends

Chum Chum blinked in surprise when he saw where he was led to. It truly was as much of a prison as Chum Chum had seen on TV and in movies.

"You will stay here for exactly one hour. Do as you please." E-1034 informed him.

E-2042 wiggled a shiny index finger at him. "But don't go near that fence."

"Yeah! You might get fried to ashes!" The yellow robot laughed as it wrapped it's long, thin arms around it's light bulb-like body. "HAHAHA! Fried chum!"

The other two Dutybots' screens showed their eyes rolling as they followed the yellow one back inside. Chum Chum turned back to where he had been left.

It was like a basketball court. One that had been clearly not been taken care of in a long time, but it was still a basketball court. It was large enough to accommodate all the prisoners and just as he was told, there was a fence enclosing the area. Beyond it, he could see that the ground of the planet was dusty, rocky and mountainous. It was a wonder how the place had any oxygen. He cautiously began to walk forward, unsure of where to go. Chum Chum turned both ways every few steps. There were sidekicks sitting on benches, discussing different topics that Chum Chum's ears couldn't pick up on. Some were playing basketball with glowing balls and hoops that would hover around a section of the court to make the game more challenging. Everyone seemed so distracted.

"Man, I sure wish I knew where Fanboy was..." The small boy kicked at a crack in the court.

He found a place to sit that was a good distance away from everyone. He normally would've made an attempt at meeting everyone else and hopefully befriending them, but he felt and scared. It wasn't a feeling that he was used to experiencing. Chum Chum sighed as he stared out at the emptiness in front of him with a long sigh. He desperately wished for everything to be a dream. How could someone just take him from everything he knows and loves? How could they do it so ruthlessly? It was all so unfair. He didn't even know what the kidnappers wanted from him and everyone else. Chum Chum's eyebrow twitched as he remembered seeing Global Warmer at the table with all the other villains. He knew that Global Warmer was bad, but Chum Chum didn't know that he could be _that _bad.

As more tears came to blur the boy's vision, he blinked them away.

"Hey, Edmund- Uhhh... I mean I can call you Chum Chum if that makes you feel better?"

Chum Chum widened his eyes. Delilah had sat at the far end of the bench. She had her elbows rested on her knees with her face lowered so she could see Chum Chum's face better. A smile played on her soft, pink lips.

"You can call me Chum Chum." He responded in a low, weakened tone.

"I told you I would talk to you soon. Its only been a few hours since we last saw met." She turned her whole body to face him. "I'm sure they've put you under many harsh tests like they did to the rest of us when we arrived."

Chum Chum tiled his head to the side, but quickly erased any need to ask her what she meant. He cleared his throat. "Yeah. I kind of like the Witch Doctor better."

Delilah's eyebrows raised. "You get the Witch Doctor? I've heard she's really nice!"

"She is." A broken smile appeared on his face.

"My _doctor_ is just about as evil you'd expect from a place like this." She frowned and cringed. "I luckily know how to avoid him though."

"Delilah?"

"Yes? What is it?" She said sweetly like a mother.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

The blonde's bright eyes darkened. She swallowed hard and focused on the ground. "I've been here with my brothers for a few months. I'm not sure how many to be exact, but that doesn't compare to how long some others have been here."

Chum Chum leaned forward. "What do you-"

"Hey! I'm getting tired of watching over Richard! He doesn't do much anything."

Delilah leaped off the bench in an inhuman manner. Chum Chum assumed it was due to her reptile abilities. She walked up to her brother, Eugene, arms folded over her orange jumpsuit that was unzipped halfway. She pulled at the hem of her light, gray tank top underneath as though she were hot.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "I've been watching him for much longer than you have!"

Eugene was only an inch or two taller than her. His own jumpsuit had been rolled up past his knees like Delilah's. It had been completely unzipped; the sleeves tied in a knot around his waist. He had his fists at his sides.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Eugene exclaimed. "He might look innocent and all, but- What's he looking at?"

Eugene turned towards Chum Chum who instantly looked the other way. Delilah pulled at his muscular arm and tugged him along. "You should really get to know him!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Eugene scoffed. "I'm not going to have another little shit to watch over."

Chum Chum watched the scene. Richard stood in between his arguing siblings. He didn't appear to be too bothered by them. A thought suddenly crossed Chum Chum's mind. _Can he even talk?_


End file.
